Sorry, I Love You
by Changmin KW
Summary: Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik yang harus mengalami pengalaman buruk dia sebagai seorang Gay! YunJae shipper boleh mampir sebentar:D!


**Tittle : Sorry, I Love You**

**Cast : YunJae - YunBoA**

**Genre : Hurt and Friendship**

**Rated : Masih aman aje.**

**Warning : FF ini campuran, maksd'a YunJae YAOI dan YunBoA itu Straight.**

**NB : Thank's buat yang udh review ff saya. Sekarang saya bawa ff YunJae. Hmm, cerita ini bkan hayalan semata ato perlu di fikirkan dulu alurnya, tapi nyata dari pengalaman saya. Saya pnya temen (cowok), cukup cantik utk ukran cwok. Saya ska ngegodain dye mulu kalo di skolah. Beberapa bulan kemudian, dye menyatakan cinta kpd saya. Karena saya masih normal, saya menolak pernyataan cintanya. Mungkin salah saya juga yg sering ngegodain dye terus *jadi curhat***

"Joongie, ayo kita ke kantin" ucap namja imut bernama Junsu mengajak Jaejoong sie peran utama untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Heum, ayo suu~ie" Jaejoong pun beranjak dari bangkunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin. Di perjalanan menuju kantin, mereka mengobrol tentang namja-namja tampan. Namja ? Jaejoong dan Junsu kan namja ? apa maksud mereka mengorol tentang namja tampan? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanyakan? Okeh, jadi Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah seorang 'GAY'. Mereka memang pernah ber hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan wanita, tetapi itu hanya menutupi kalau Duo J ini adalah 'GAY'.

Sesampainya di kantin, Jaejoong dan Junsu memesan makanan dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Hey cantik ~ apa kabar mu eoh ?" terdengar suara Bass. Mereka berdua berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Jung Yunho atau biasa di panggil Yunho adalah pria tampan,anak pengusaha,mempunyai banyak fans dan juga teman sekelas LayLuhan.

"Ckck, apa sih! Kau selalu menggodaku!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Soalnya kau cantik sih. Hmm, memangnya eomma kau ngidam apa waktu mengandungmu?"

**BLUSH~ **tiba-tiba pipi Jaejoong menjadi merah seperti tomat matang.

"Kalau aku memberi tau kau, apa itu penting ? Sudah lah, kau bertanya terus seperti wartawan. Aku ingin memakan makananku! Hush pergi sana!" kata Jaejoong ambil mengusir Yunho. Yunho pun duduk di tempat duduk di depan Duo J.

Jaejoong hanya memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia tidak menggubris orang yang sedang memerhatikan ia.

"Pria cantik, makannya lahap sekali yah. Hati-hati, nanti kesedak makananmu sendiri." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis. 'Perhatian sekali kau Yunho. Kau adalah pria idaman ku' batin Jae dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir fikiran itu.

"Huh, untung sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Kalau tidak, aku bisa pingsan di kelas" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Joongie~, mian aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Karena a-aku su-sudah, ahh aku harus membeli beberapa kebutuhanku dulu. Kau pulang lah duluan, tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Junsu gugup dan membuat Jaejoong curiga kepada sahabatnya.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu yah. Bye."

Jaejoong pun berjalan untuk pulang sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat itu.

"Sayang, kau kenapa ?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merangkul Jaejoong.

"Kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak tau kenapa" jawab Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba pipi Jaejoong menjadi merah yang mendengar panggilan dari Yunho.

"Mau aku antar ?" tawar Yunho.

"Ahh terimakasih, Yun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan setelah sampai rumah, kau harus banyak istirahat. Arraseo?"

"Nee "

Diperjalanan, Jaejoong masih memikairkan kata-kata Yunho yang Perhatian kepadanya. Apakah Yunho seorang Gay juga sama seperti dirinya? 'Semoga dia Gay'batin Jaejoong

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Chagiya~~ kau sedang apa eum?" ucap yeoja cantik kepada Yunho.

"Aku sedang melihat bintang saja. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku mendapat info tentang Jaejoong, sie namja cantik itu yang sering kau goda itu" kata BoA sambil memakan cemilan yang ada di meja.

"Apa ?"

"Dia Gay dan posisi dia sebagai uke" bisik BoA yang membuat Yunho kaget.

"Apa? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Benar kau tidak percaya ? Kalau kau perlu bukti, kau harus sering-sering menggodanya. Aku yakin, ia akan menganggapmu seorang Gay dan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu"

"Selama ini aku menggodanya hanya bercanda" gumam Yunho.

"Yaa, aku tau kau hanya bercanda. Lagian kau juga Anti dengan yang namanya Gay bukan? Kenapa kau tidak tindas saja dia ?"

"Yaa, aku Anti Gay!" ucap Yunho dengan lirih.

_TBC_

**Anyeong, Aldi update lagi bawa YunJae couple hehe. baru pertama kali bikin ff pair YJ. Mungkin judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung, tapi tolong di maafin haha. pendek yah? ini masih chap 1 selanjutnya belum di bikin lg.**


End file.
